


so tell me, who do you main?

by virgoboy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, felix really likes video games, minho wants attention, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgoboy/pseuds/virgoboy
Summary: "Just do something that you know will get his attention."That wouldn't be so hard, right?Minho had tried to get Felix's attention by calling his name, but that never worked. Would something more... physical?So Minho tested it out, proceeded to slide his leg behind Felix, and the latter still wasn't saying anything, until Minho was fully behind him and his thighs were uncomfortably pressed between Felix's leg and the chair's armrest."What's up, Min? Still sleepy?"(wherein felix is so obsessed with his games he forgets about the world around him, including his boyfriend. and minho decides he'll do anything to get him undivided.)
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	so tell me, who do you main?

If there was one thing Minho knew, it was that he didn't know _shit_ about video games.

Thankfully, Felix was considerate enough to overlook it and instead reveled in the fact he could gush to his boyfriend about anything he was excited about, even though Minho still couldn't quite grasp the concept of “nerfing” or “buffing.”

It started off okay, but against Minho’s wishes, however, it progressed to the point the younger spent _a lot_ of his free time sitting in front of the computer, rolling around in his fancy gamer chair and shouting commands through his headset.

“Fuck. I need a healer!” he demanded as Minho walked in one Saturday afternoon. It made Minho jump and nearly spill the glass of water he was bringing him, thinking the deep, forceful tone was directed at him before he saw the blond boy’s face a mere three inches from the desktop screen.

“Babe,” Minho protested, placing the glass on the table. 

Felix was unresponsive, practically sucked into another world, and when Minho looked past his shoulder at the wild graphics and numbers at the corners he couldn't understand, he had no idea what it was that made him so _obsessed._

Minho crouched next to the seat, arms crossing over Felix’s legs. “ _Babe_ ,” he said again.

“In the middle of a round. Can’t pause.”

Minho knew he'd say that. It was just part of the script at that point.

Worry didn't even begin to cover what Minho felt every time Felix sat down in that chair. It affected _everything._ From Felix’s classes, to the way they spoke to each other and even to the way they slept together. Minho had gone way too many nights giving him the cold shoulder. And it seemed like Felix didn't even care. Or was just extremely oblivious.

After almost a year together, it made sense that they would eventually get used to each other. But it didn't feel right when the only real time they had together was spent downing breakfast and rushing kisses before bolting through the door to catch the bus.

Sometimes Minho felt like Felix didn't really want him anymore. That he was just there as background noise.

He really had no idea what to do.

His friends definitely had something to say about it, though.

“Bullshit,” Seungmin said, shaking his head at him from across the table. “You should end it with him. Seriously.”

Minho scratched the back of his neck, not knowing what to say in response, but Hyunjin interjected before he could.

“No, not that drastic. You'll probably regret it and go back eventually.” He tapped his chin, trying to think of a better solution. “Try something romantic! He’d like that, wouldn't he?”

Minho shrugged. “I don't think I’m very good at grand gestures.”

Hyunjin grinned. “It doesn't have to be something super planned out. Spur of the moment, if you will. Just do something that you know will get his attention.”

The only thing that got Felix’s attention anymore was anything related to those games…

Minho thought for a second, but ultimately, nothing struck him. “Sometimes I feel like I don't know him anymore,” he sighed.

Seungmin’s expression was unreadable, taking a bite of a french fry as he looked off into space—he didn't care much for discussions like this, especially after giving his input—but Hyunjin’s was like glass. Minho could easily detect the pity there, and it really only made him feel worse.

“I’ll figure something out,” he said, forcing a smile to lighten the mood a bit. Frankly, he hated asking people for help, but when they started asking him how his relationship was going, it was hard to mask the dilemma.

“You will!” Hyunjin beamed, always the cheerleader. “You two are good for each other, I know it. But make sure the problem doesn't go unsolved and actually talk to him about it. I think it’s natural for there to be slumps as long as you get through them together.”

Minho nodded. Though he'd heard of that kind of thing before, it did comfort him to hear it out loud. He and Felix would be okay. He just had to get through to him… somehow.

He still had no clue what to do when he got home from work that Friday evening. Felix still hadn't made it home, probably also wrapping up his shift. Minho _could’ve_ taken the time alone to think of something to do, like prepare dinner or… something. But the exhaustion from his busy shift got the better of him, and what meant to be a short eye rest turned into a two hour nap, waking up to the sound of Felix once again rolling around in his chair. He looked so small in it, cutely crossing his legs and his toes wiggling in his black socks.

He was speaking quietly and Minho couldn't really hear what he was saying, but his lips were talking up a storm.

It’d been so long since he kissed them for more than a second. And maybe it was the drowsiness still lingering, but he wanted to do it again so badly. He might've if he hadn't felt so _mad_ at him.

When Minho sat up, rubbing his hand over his eyelid, Felix saw him and removed the headset. “Oh, hey, you're up,” he greeted at normal volume.

Was he only being quiet to let him sleep?

“Hey,” Minho replied dryly.

“Was work busy?” Felix didn't wait for a response before continuing. “You shouldn't nap. You’ll have a hard time sleeping later.”

“I’ll be fine,” Minho said, swinging his feet off the bed to make his way to the bathroom.

As Minho passed Felix, the boy placed his headset back over his ears, immersing himself in whatever it was he was playing today.

Then, as Minho looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he thought: Was it his fault, too? Was he not making enough of an effort to show Felix he was interested in the things he did? Was that why he pushed him away?

And the guilt started rolling in, reevaluating every moment from the last few weeks. But the more he thought, the more confusing it was.

_“Just do something that you know will get his attention.”_

That wouldn't be so hard, right?

He’d tried to get his attention by calling his name, but that never worked. Would something more… physical?

So Minho tested it out, striding over to where Felix was sitting and standing there for a second to see if he would say anything. As expected, he was too distracted.

Minho proceeded to slide his leg behind Felix, and the latter still wasn't saying anything, until Minho was fully behind him and his thighs were uncomfortably pressed between Felix’s leg and the chair’s armrest.

“What’s up, Min? Still sleepy?”

“No,” Minho said. He wrapped his arms around Felix’s abdomen, looking over his shoulder at the loading screen in front of him. Felix must've known how cramped Minho was, because he got up a little and planted himself on Minho’s lap instead.

“I’m about to enter another round, I ca–”

Minho butted in before he could finish. “You can't pause, I know.”

“Yeah,” Felix laughed sheepishly.

“What about me?” Minho said, leaning into the crook of Felix’s neck.

“What do you mean?”

“You can pause me?”

“I don't know what you– Oh, give me a sec, the round is starting.”

Frustrating. That's what this was. Minho was so close to giving up.

_Fuck this._

Minho started to press his lips to Felix’s nape, feeling the younger’s body tense in his arms, but he seemed to pretend it wasn't happening. When the screen switched, Minho could feel the vibrations of the remote in his hands, and watched how the field of vision was in first person, a small target showing up on screen when Felix was aiming to shoot an opponent.

“I need backup,” Felix said into the mic. “I’m over on the– _Ah.”_

Felix reacted just the way Minho thought he would as he reached up his shirt, dragging his hand across his chest.

“S-sorry, I’m over in the gazebo,” Felix repeated after clearing his throat.

He just wasn't getting the hint, was he?

“My ultimate is ready, just give me the go and I’ll hit ‘em with it.”

_I’ll hit_ you _with an ultimate._

When Minho harshly thumbed Felix’s nipple, Felix tore off his headset and looked at his boyfriend through his periphery. “Love, I really need to concentrate right now, if I miss this we could lose it all.”

Minho wasn't really sure what he was thinking as he brought his hand down and dipped it past the waistband of Felix’s sweatpants.

A moan ripped out of Felix as Minho started palming him, and the younger quickly clapped a hand over his mouth.

“You don't want them to hear you?” Minho murmured into his shoulder.

“N-no, wait, M-Minho let me just finish and then we can–”

Minho was too annoyed at that point. “Why does that have to come before me?” he asked, his voice low.

Maybe it was cruel, but he felt Felix getting harder under his hand by the second.

“It… it doesn't…”

The game was still going, but Felix suddenly wasn't panicking to get back into it anymore. They could both hear noise coming from the headset, the sounds from the game combined with the shouting of his teammates unintelligible from here.

It was like Felix shut down, sinking back into Minho and his hands tightening around the controller still in his hand. His character was no longer moving.

“Go ahead and keep playing, but that doesn't mean I’ll make it easier on you,” Minho whispered against his skin.

Felix seemed like he didn't know what to do at first, like he wasn't sure if Minho was tricking him. He tentatively reached for the headset again and put it on, and then instantly switched back to his Gaming Mode once he thought the coast was clear.

Minho took it as a challenge. As Felix apologized to the people on the other end and eased back into the flow of the game, Minho yanked down the sleeve of his white shirt, leaving one of his shoulders exposed.

Light freckles dotted his skin, a sight Minho never got tired of. He wanted to kiss every single last one of them, but today, he was going to be selfish. He was going to take back everything that was his.

He hated that it felt like a competition.

Before his thoughts took over, Minho latched his lips onto Felix’s neck, forcing the boy to tilt his head to the side. It was probably uncomfortable for him, having to watch the monitor that way, but Minho was focused elsewhere.

He wanted to mark his skin, remind him who he belonged to. It felt like a desperate plea, needing Felix to come to his senses and do something to show him he was listening.

Impatiently, Minho pushed his sweatpants down, along with his boxers, and he heard Felix gasp a little as he wrapped his hand around his length, fully hard from the previous stimulation.

“Hyung,” he whispered, but a whine slowly followed when Minho swiped his hand over his own mouth to gather a glob of spit and spread it all over his cock. Felix didn't really call him hyung anymore, unless he was begging for something.

Minho didn't answer him. Instead, he immediately started stroking him, making his entire body tense up.

No mercy.

With his free hand, Minho trailed up Felix’s body, bracing his fingers around his throat for a moment before using his index and middle digits to trace over Felix’s plump lips. It only took a light tap for his mouth to fall open and Minho responded by pushing them in, feeling the warmth of his tongue slicking up his fingers.

Felix couldn't speak into the mic now, but it seemed like he was close to giving up, his breaths turning into pants and straining to hold back the noises threatening to rise.

“If you stop now, Felix, maybe I could make you feel even better,” Minho teased by his ear.

“ _Mmph.”_

“What was that?” Minho started pumping even faster, cognizant of the fact Felix’s sweatpants were stretched around his thighs, his legs instinctively trying to spread but the waistband stopping him.

He was still playing somehow, even though he was no longer able to verbally cue his teammates. But Minho noticed the corners of the screen were flashing red, which he knew meant he was low on health and was probably going to lose if help didn't come his way soon.

“Don't you need to ask for a healer?” Minho pressed, satisfied at feeling how Felix sucked on his fingers, too caught up to let go and do what he needed to do. “What happened? I thought you said if you lost this, you would lose it all…”

Felix’s legs twitched as he whimpered, slowly rocking his hips into Minho’s grip when he slowed down.

“Are you really going to let me win?” 

“Nnnnn.”

It seemed that even without being able to talk, one of his teammates eventually noticed and came to support him anyway, and the screen stopped flashing and all Minho could hear was the clicking of the controller.

He almost groaned in dismay. _So fucking close,_ he thought.

Minho couldn't tell if Felix was playing along with him or simply ignoring him for the hell of it. Somehow, the mere possibility of the latter incredibly irritated him.

Minho tightened the hold he had on Felix’s cock, not enough to hurt him but just enough so that he had to bite down on the fingers he still had in his mouth. Minho was already familiar with Felix’s body, knowing most of what he liked and didn't like. So when he twisted his hand around as he went down, he knew Felix would release a labored exhale. Saliva had been collecting past his lips already, but when his mouth dropped open, some of it overflowed and dripped down his chin.

As Minho continued to jerk him, he noticed Felix letting go little by little. He took his hand off the controller for a second only to push down his pants in annoyance, kicking them off his feet and leaning back into Minho.

Vaguely, the elder realized the erection straining in his pants had been there long enough that it was starting to ache, and he needed to do something about it, fast. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to do this without seizing Felix and dragging him to the bed.

“Felix,” Minho said by his ear, his voice now completely coated in lust and desperation.

But Felix said absolutely nothing,

Minho was done being considerate.

Without warning, he speeded up the movement of his wrist, doing everything he knew would make Felix go crazy, and Felix’s body kept twitching just the way Minho knew he did when he was close to coming. He threw his head back and kept his mouth open with no sound coming out, but Minho took the headset and dropped it on the floor, bracing the fingers he had in his mouth around his neck instead.

And Felix just let him, hands trembling around the controller, the moans that had been gathering inside him finally coming out of him. The sound was so pretty to Minho, and it had been too long since he heard it like this.

“Was this all you needed?” Minho spoke gently, biting the corner of Felix’s ear. “For me to take control and remind you how good I can make you feel?”

“Yes,” Felix breathed shamelessly, not even a split-second later.

“You're so cute when you obey me.” Minho gripped his throat a little tighter. “But you haven't been good to me, Lix. You know that right?”

A long moan broke out of Felix. He seemed to like that. “I’m so s-sorry, hyung.”

“You're gonna have to do better than that, Felix.”

And all of a sudden, Felix kept making the same short noises over and over, and the damned controller finally fell out of his hands, a thud accompanying it as it fell onto the carpet.

“M-Min, I’m so close, please.”

“Have you earned it?”

“ _Ahh—_ fuck, please, I need it, I need it so much.”

“You can wait for longer then.”

“N-no, I can’t—”

And then, just like that, Felix’s body gave in and he was covering his mouth as he moaned the loudest he had yet, his limbs shaking hard as he came in bursts, the streams of white coating his table and even making it as far as the desktop screen in front of him. But he probably didn't even notice because Minho hadn't stopped moving his hand.

“W-wait, please stop!”

“Do you really want me to?” He buried his nose in Felix’s hair. “Remember the signals.”

They'd already talked about this before, albeit a long time ago. If it was true he had enough, he had to tap him somewhere three times. That was the promise.

But Felix didn't use them, despite the fact he couldn't stop shaking and his ears were so red.

“Do you need a refresher?” Minho asked, just to make sure.

Felix frantically shook his head, babbling, “No, hyung, I remember well.”

His voice was so small as he spoke, and Minho knew then that Felix’s undivided attention was on him.

“Do you want to get yourself ready for me?” It was more of a command than it was a suggestion.

Felix’s next breath quivered on its way out. He knew he'd come without permission. Minho wouldn't be letting that slide.

“Am I in trouble?” Felix asked, looking up at Minho from where he was against his chest.

That was when he stopped moving his hand. “I dunno… What do _you_ think?” Minho said, watching the screen that was still lit up, indicating that Felix’s team did, in fact, lose. But Felix’s eyes were fixed on him now, oblivious to what was originally his biggest concern.

“I think I’m a shitty boyfriend.”

Minho smirked. “Yeah, a little bit.”

Felix’s chest rose and sank heavily, still recovering from his climax. “I’ll stop,” he gulped.

“What?”

“I…” Felix slowly stood up and turned around, his oversized shirt falling halfway down his thighs, and then planted himself right back in Minho’s lap, facing him. “I’ll stop playing.”

_Was that really all it took?_

“I’ll stop playing as much as I have,” he corrected himself. “But Minho, I want you to play with me too.”

Minho stared at him, not really knowing what to say.

“I know you might not be very good, but I've been wanting to, I just didn't know how to ask because it seemed like you were angry with me and I can teach you everything and then maybe that way we—”

The only reason Felix stopped talking was because of Minho’s lips stopping him, naturally fitting between his. It didn't take long for Felix to overcome the initial surprise, quickly melting into him and leaning forward to return it. They'd done this a million times, but nothing ever prepared Minho for the shock of electricity that coursed up his body every time he kissed him back. Especially now, when it had been too long since the last time Minho felt this much of Felix, more than just brief moments in passing where he could hardly feel how soft his lips were.

He missed this. He missed _him._

It was like all his anger withered away when Felix deepened it, wrapping his arms around his neck as his tongue slipped past his lips, colliding with his own. If he didn't know any better, he would've relinquished all control over to Felix and let him do what he wanted. But Minho started this. He had to follow through.

“Felix,” Minho breathed against his lips after a moment. He looked straight into his eyes, searching them even though he didn't know what he was looking for. “You're still in trouble.”

It wasn't hard to miss the younger’s sharp inhale. But he wasn't quiet for long before he said, “Do what you have to do.”

Minho kissed him hard then, tugging his shirt to keep Felix close even though he made no indication of wanting to back away. He brushed the pads of his fingers across Felix's soft thighs, inching up the shirt little by little.

Part of Minho wanted to take his time, but the hard tent in his pants wasn’t going to have the same patience.

He opened his right eye just a tad, leaning his body to the side to reach for one of the desk drawers where they kept the lube and condoms. Felix released him from the kiss to allow him to grab them, giggling a little when he put the condom packet on the desk.

The smile on his face didn't last long, fading as he bit his lip while watching Minho pour the lube over his fingers.

“Is this okay?” Minho asked before continuing.

Felix nodded and hummed his assent, never letting go of his lip. He leaned forward on his knees, elevating himself off of Minho as the latter pulled up his shirt from behind and smoothed his palm over the swell of his butt. “D-don’t ask me anything, hyung,” the younger stammered. “Do what you want, and I’ll… use the signal.”

It was kind of dangerous for him to say something like that, given how deprived Minho was already. But the finality in his eyes as he looked up at him for confirmation told Minho there was no room for protest.

The elder didn't say anything as he teased the edge of Felix’s rim, the boy having to steady himself on the back of the chair even though nothing had really happened yet.

The gasp that arose from Felix was short when Minho worked a finger in, and he didn't realize until then that Felix was incredibly tight.

“Wait a minute, I forgot you wanted me to take care of it, I can—”

“Am I not good enough now?” Minho shot back. His voice contained no poison, but it was enough of an indication that Felix needed to watch his words.

“Don't be like that, I just—”

Felix then keeled over as Minho pushed his digit in deeper, his tiny whimpers right beside his ear. He didn't say anything else, hands limply gripping Minho’s shoulders. If he was this sensitive now, Minho couldn't imagine how it would be to fuck him senseless later on.

He wanted to get this over with, badly, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Felix. Despite everything, he was still the person he cared about the most.

So Minho took his time working him up even though it was _literally_ paining him. Felix broke apart more and more with each finger added, and it was a while before Minho could deem him adequate. By then, Felix was trembling like a leaf, the collar of his shirt clamped between his teeth. His face was flushed a pretty pink, his pupils alone practically begging for Minho to give him more. Minho could tell Felix was hard again, his length obscured by his shirt but giving itself away by pressing against Minho’s abdomen.

Felix knew what he was getting into when Minho slowly pulled his fingers out of him and took the opportunity to bring himself down, sinfully grinding against the older’s crotch. But what he probably didn't expect was for Minho to dip his hand past his waistband, pushing down his pants a little to pull out his own length, rock-hard and searing hot.

Even though Minho’s hands weren't very big, he looped his fingers around both their cocks and thumbed at the head of Felix’s, eliciting a long moan from him.

The feeling was almost primal as he saw and felt Felix twitch against him, and then he started jerking them both, and Felix’s grip on Minho’s shoulder tightened.

Minho directed his attention at Felix’s again, who had his eyes closed and mouth slightly parted, small gusts of air swirling around Minho. It was getting dimmer in the room, despite the dark orange light from the sunset bouncing off the walls. The desktop screen was still lit up behind Felix, casting a sort of glow around him, and he looked so pretty, with his freckles dusting his face and long eyelashes brushing against his cheeks.

It was everything Minho could do to hold back from claiming his lips again when Felix sucked the bottom between his teeth, already red and slightly swollen from having kissed before. His eyebrows knit together from the pleasure, face tilting to the ceiling the more the sensation grew.

Minho hardly realized it, but too soon he felt like he was going to come apart with Felix like this, and Felix already looked like he was going to break a second time.

He knew Felix too well, apparently, because he barely opened his eyes as he gasped, “I’m close again.”

Minho smirked a little and watched his face contort as he tightened his hold. “You're so sensitive today, hm?”

“As if—” Felix winced a little “—you're any better.”

Minho could've reprimanded him for saying that, but it didn't stop the fact he was right. The pool of pleasure in his gut was beginning to overwhelm him, and he wouldn't be able to think straight soon.

“I need to fuck you, Lix,” Minho said, looking at him straight in the eyes. “Right now.”

Without warning, Minho braced his arms around Felix’s body, lifting them both off the chair, and Felix yelped as Minho placed him on the desk, seemingly cold against his hot skin.

That was when Minho kissed him again, fingers reaching to tug at Felix’s cock, swallowing the moan that came out of him, and he flicked his wrist hard and fast. Felix fisted the front of Minho’s shirt with both his hands, squirming and gasping for air every few moments until he came again, squirting all over the elder’s shirt and blushing in embarrassment as he pulled back and saw the mess he made.

That prompted Minho to take his shirt off all the way, throwing it to the side and quickly forgotten as he snaked his fingers into Felix’s shirt, feeling his soft stomach and vaguely thinking about the lack of firmness like there used to be. He didn't mind at all—in fact, maybe he liked it better that way—and slightly prodded at the skin before continuing up to his chest, where he teased Felix’s nipple into hardening. The boy was watching him carefully, eyelids droopy yet full of anticipation, and Minho decided that was enough.

“Get off and turn around,” Minho commanded him. He would've taken him right where he was, but it’d been a while, and he wanted to take the chance to make it better for the both of them.

Felix nodded gingerly, bringing himself down from the desk and turning around, his shirt once again falling over his legs and outlining his perky butt. While he did, Minho took the condom packet and tore it between his teeth, slipping out of his pants and boxers and rolling the condom onto himself. Generously, he spilled more of the lube over his fingers, coating himself with it and then firmly grabbing Felix’s thigh to lift his knee up to the desk, granting him easier access to his hole as he once again stuck his two digits inside, the slide easier than it was before. Felix moaned a little as he scissored a few times and then slipped them back out.

The next sound that came out of him was a lot louder, sweeter, as Minho slowly eased the tip into him. He was awfully tight, so much so that Minho couldn't help but groan, and Felix made a soft noise in return.

_Holy shit._

Once he'd slid himself all the way in, he moved slowly, not going too deeply just yet, saving it for when he could _really_ let go and rail Felix full force.

“Gonna fuck you now,” Minho warned him, but he purposely didn't give Felix much time to prepare before he plunged all the way in, making Felix’s entire body lurch forward and the desk loudly collided with the wall.

He was allowed to be selfish, wasn't he? After so long of having the other deliberately ignore him, the least he could do was fuck him however he wanted. Felix had given him permission to.

So it was selfishly that Minho took both of Felix’s wrists, trapping them behind him with one hand, forcing his back to arch prettily. It was selfishly that he told Felix to get ready because he would be keeping him up all night. It was selfishly that he thrusted into him once, twice, three times, until it was so many he lost count.

But Felix liked it. He was moaning loudly, with no regard for the neighbors (because who ever gave a shit anyway), fists clenched so tightly his knuckles were white, taking every hit even though his lithe body made it seem like that was the last thing it could do.

Minho wasn't sure why, but something about Felix still having his shirt on almost made the whole thing feel a lot more intimate. Like he didn't have to see him to know where everything was, where his spine protruded and where his back dipped—he knew it all by heart.

It was stupid to think in that moment, but it reminded him of how much he loved him.

Meanwhile, Felix was breathing hard, turning his head as much as his neck would allow and wondering why Minho had stopped. “Did I– did I do something wrong?”

Minho shook his head, trying his best not to smile at his innocence. “Turn around for me.”

Reluctantly, Felix brought his leg down from the desk, and stared at Minho with expectant eyes.

It was hard to be selfish when he looked at him like that.

Minho leaned into Felix’s face, not quite meeting his lips but almost there, watching how Felix’s tongue darted out to moisten them.

Felix could be so uncharacteristically sexy sometimes, and right now was one of those times.

He couldn't remember why he stopped anymore. He could only think of the insurmountable need to take him again right then and there, lifting both his legs and pinning him onto the wall next to the desk.

Felix gasped as his back hit the wall, but he knew what was coming now, and he wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck while biting his lip.

Minho was carrying his entire weight, but thankfully he was strong and Felix was light. Minho flattened his hands on the wall, tightening the bend of his elbows around Felix’s legs. Minho often forgot how flexible Felix could be, his body somewhat folded between his and the wall.

Their faces were still close together, and Minho had to fight the urge to kiss him, instead plunging himself inside Felix, the boy’s eyes suddenly rolling into the back of his head and sighing with pleasure.

It was rhythmically that he kept going, putting all of his effort into fucking him and holding his body up and watching as Felix looked like he was going insane, moaning nonstop.

“Y-you’re s-so deep,” he whimpered, staring straight into Minho’s eyes.

Minho leaned forward to kiss his collarbone. “You like this?”

“Fuck,” Felix moaned, “I love you, please keep fucking me like this, please.”

Minho groaned as Felix’s warmth clenched around him a little tighter, having to pause for a moment as Felix relaxed and allowed him to continue.

This time, he angled his hips differently and moved Felix’s body just so, and when he dove inside him, the blond quickly drew his hands to Minho’s chest to stop him, his legs shuddering and his mouth open in a cry.

“Too much?” Minho questioned, scanning Felix’s face.

“If-if you do that I won't last another minute, Minho.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, but I don’t know if I can take it…”

Minho opted to go painstakingly slow as he calmed down, Felix’s hand finding itself at Minho’s cheek. His lips were curved into an ‘o’ shape.

That was when it hit him, Felix’s mid-haze admission of love, the first that had felt genuine in a while, despite their current circumstance.

“Did you… did you say you love me?” He didn't stop his hips, instead finding amusement in seeing Felix struggle to get a word out.

“Yes,” he sighed, squeezing Minho’s shoulder. “Please don't turn this into a cliché…”

“I’m not.” Minho tilted his head. “Did you mean it?”

But Felix was already saying “It was an accident–” and when Minho’s eyebrows furrowed he quickly shook his head. “I did mean it, Min, I just didn't want it to be one of _those—”_

“Do you love me?”

Minho didn't know why he suddenly felt nervous, heart beating hard in his chest, the half-second wait for Felix to answer feeling like an eternity, even when Felix held Minho’s face between his hands, leaned into him and murmured, “Of course I love you.”

And Minho didn't know why the wave of relief that flooded over him was so intense, when he should've known he did, and he could feel that love in the kiss he gave him, and hear the love in his voice when he said his name and told him to keep going.

To feel Felix’s hands on his burning hot skin drove him to the edge, quickly returning to the pace he had before, Felix once again panting and whimpering as he knocked into him.

“You… you feel so good, I need more, I nee—”

Without faltering, Minho listened to his pleas and went into the position he'd told him _not_ to do, knowing the reason he’d been so sensitive was because he was hitting directly into his prostate. Felix reflexively wrapped his arms around Minho, moaning the loudest he had yet. Then his legs did the telltale twitching, his face contorting but still so pretty, and he knew Felix came a third time—into his own shirt now—without having to tell him the moment he let out a weak sob.

Minho didn't stop, letting Felix ride it out even when he had to cover his mouth to stop the unnatural noises in his throat from surfacing, writhing from the overstimulation.

Without pulling out, Minho carried Felix over to the bed, gently dropping him and finally removing his soiled shirt, slowly rocking in and out of him. Felix’s body already seemed spent, a deep blush on his cheeks and eyes glossy, his half-hard dick begging for reprieve.

“Do you want to take a break?” Minho asked him, sweeping away the strands of hair sticking to his forehead.

“Not until you get to come,” Felix replied. “Don't ask me if I’m sure.”

Felix knew him really well. The question had already been resting on his tongue, which made him feel a little silly.

So Minho continued like he'd told him to, his pace not nearly as quick as before, strokes languid as he focused on the heat between them. It was a miracle he hadn't come already, but he was more than willing to help Felix reach his peak before searching for his own. Seeing the younger laid out in front of him, sucking in his lower lip, looking up at him dreamily like he was the only person in his world, didn't make it difficult for Minho to lean forward with one final thrust as he finished with a groan.

They were both shaking as Felix sat up, gifting him with another kiss, almost serving as a reminder that this was still unfinished. “Can you get it up again?” he asked, his voice sultry and low the way he knew drove Minho crazy.

“Maybe we should get washed up first,” Minho said, discarding the used condom in the wastebasket.

When Felix wiggled his eyebrows, Minho rolled his eyes as Felix stood up with him, headed to the shower just to mess around some more. He’d pinned him to the wall there too, fucking him from behind and nearly slipping a few times, the warm water practically rejuvenating them with the energy they needed to keep going. They stopped momentarily to shampoo each other's hair and spread soap across their bodies, but they didn't falter to pick it up again until Felix was crying out and his release was getting rinsed down the drain.

They didn't even wait to get dry, fucking again on the floor in the room just so they wouldn't get the sheets wet.

It lasted for hours until Felix decided he couldn't take more, his skin practically feverish and his nipples swollen from Minho having sucked them, his neck and chest littered with deep purple marks.

Minho didn't know what time it was when he had Felix glued to his side, always especially clingy after being intimate, his soft, sleepy breaths at his neck, and he was happy he didn't have to turn his back on him that night.

He couldn't help but think that this probably wasn't the solution Hyunjin had in mind… but hey, it worked anyway.

And the next day, they could talk about it.

Minho sat with Felix in his chair the next time he went to it. He picked up the extra controller Felix had stashed away for whenever this happened. And Felix taught him about “nerfing” and “buffing,” and something about how to upgrade a character or his weapons, and the markings and numbers on the screen didn't seem so foreign to him anymore.

They talked a lot more. They kissed a lot more. Minho didn't have to go through the pain of missing him when he was right next to him anymore.

And everything felt okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> this was something i whipped up on a whim so i'm sorry if it wasn't very cohesive but i enjoyed writing it! i hope you enjoyed reading :)
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated! thank you~


End file.
